1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a surface mount crystal resonator, in particular, to a stacked crystal resonator in which a crystal plate is stacked between a base and a cover.
2. Background Art
A surface mount crystal resonator is provided built-in particularly in portable electronic devices as a source of frequency reference or time reference because of its small size and light weight. Responding to the needs of the information-oriented society in recent years, consumption of surface mount resonators is high and consequently there is a demand for an improvement in the productivity thereof. An example of this type of crystal resonator is a stacked crystal resonator in which a framed crystal plate composed of a resonating section and a frame section that surrounds the resonating section is stacked between a base and a cover.